conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Russell Bentley
Russell Clark Bentley (b. 30 Sep 1959) is a Drakian property developer and 3rd President of the Drake Islands, a position he held from 2000 to 2010. As President and CEO of North Atlantic Properties, Ltd., he has been responsible for continuing the rapid development of the Drake Islands. His success has resulted in Bentley being one of the world’s wealthiest people, with a net worth of $44 billion (US) dollars. !colspan="2" align="center"| Russell Bentley |- |colspan="2" align="center"| |- |colspan="2" align="center"| 2008 Portrait by Luc Leutjens |- |'Position' || 3rd President of the Drake Islands |- |'Term in office'|| 1 January 2000 - 1 January 2010 |- |'Preceded by' || Vincent Bergamo |- |'Succeeded by' || Linda Gladstone |- |'Political party' || Libertarian Republican |- |'Total time in office' || 10 Years |- |'Born'|| 30 September 1959 |- |'Spouse' || Christine Lind Bentley(married 1998) |- |'Religion' || Christian Church |} Early Life & Education Bentley was born in Salisbury, Jefferson Island, the son of building contractor Richard Bentley and his wife, Doris (nee Mountjoy). As a child, he showed remarkable academic skills, graduating from high school by the age of 15. He enrolled in Glendale University, majoring in business administration. He received his Bachelor's Degree in 1978, and received an M.B.A. from Glendale University the following year. During school breaks, he worked in the office of his uncle, Bill Mountjoy, at North Atlantic Properties. Beginnings at North Atlantic Properties In his work at North Atlantic Properties, Bentley was exposed to the company’s inner workings. It was clear during this time that Bentley was being groomed to take over the company upon Mountjoy’s retirement. However, in May 1979, Mountjoy was killed in an airplane crash while on a business trip in the United States. Only 19, Bentley was deemed too young and inexperienced to take over the company. He agreed, recommending his uncle’s professional mentor and company executive Howard Sloan to be named the new CEO. The company’s board of directors promptly approved Bentley’s recommendation. During Sloan’s tenure as CEO, Bentley moved quickly up the corporate ladder. By 1982, he had become Vice-President, impressing older colleagues with his maturity, business acumen, and ability to learn quickly on the job. In 1984, Sloan announced his retirement. Bentley was immediately named as North Atlantic Properties’ new CEO, making him one of the world’s youngest corporate bosses. During this time, he also began to cultivate the appearance that would become his trademark: a pencil moustache, Van Dyke goatee, and taste for fine suits. Once he was in charge of North Atlantic Properties, Bentley continued many ongoing projects and began several new ones. He continued the development of the Watson Avenue financial district, the Rand Avenue retail corridor, and expansion of Davidson Island University in Towsonsburg. New projects under his watch included the Oceanside Drive project (which included many resort hotels and now-legal casinos), the growth of new cities such as Port Chicago and Evanswood, and the construction of the company’s new headquarters, a 106-story skyscraper that would take the company’s name. Bentley continued to keep up with the nation’s rapid growth throughout the 1980’s and 1990’s. In 1998, Bentley proposed a plan to develop scarcely populated Samuels Island. Plans included a major golf course, sports stadiums, a Formula One racetrack, and resort hotels. After years of careful planning and environmental remediation, ground was broken on the project in 2006. Early Political Career Before taking charge of North Atlantic Properties, Bentley had been active in the Drake Islands’ independence movement. He worked closely with Fiona Cameron Watson with drafting a constitution for the emerging nation. Using his knowledge of history, economics, and law, he argued that the new constitution should be based closely on the United States Constitution, but with even tighter controls on government power. He tirelessly promoted the new constitution and urged its passage. When the Constitution was ratified in 1984, Bentley was one of the first signatories of the document. Despite his busy professional schedule, Bentley was able to find time to serve in the Drake Islands’ government. An original member of the Libertarian Republican Party, he was elected to the House of Delegates in 1989 to represent Glendale’s affluent Far North area. He served 5 years in the House before being appointed to represent Jefferson Island in the Senate in 1994. In 1999, Bentley announced plans to run for President to succeed the outgoing Vincent Bergamo. Initially, the LRP had concerns about Bentley’s candidacy. Bentley was criticized for trying to buy the Presidency; his past reputation as a womanizer was also brought out during the campaign. Bentley responded to these concerns, saying that he was running on the principles of limited government and individual liberty, saying that the office’s power was of little importance to him. He also responded promptly and frankly to questions about his past personal life. Bergamo, who had known Bentley from their joint work on the constitution, campaigned aggressively for Bentley. Bentley’s oratory and debating skills, along with his engaging personality, helped him in gaining public support. In November 1999, Bentley won election handily over a competitive field. He promptly took an extended leave of absence from North Atlantic Properties, handing the CEO position to company vice-president Mark Van Doren on an interim basis. First Term of Presidency, 2000-2005 During his first year in office, Bentley’s main challenge was dealing with a potential economic downturn with the decline of internet-based businesses. However, Bentley expressed confidence that the business sector would solve the problem on its own, and that interfering with the process would cause more harm than good. After a few tense months, the Drakian economy resumed its growth. In the wake of the September 11th attacks in the United States, Bentley gave his support to the United States, saying that his country would not provide safe haven for terrorists. The following month, 15 suspected terrorists were extradited to the U.S. to face terrorism charges. On 15 November 2001, Bentley, Foreign Minister Oliver Hill, and other officials were visiting the grave of former President Evan Samuels at Founders Park in Glendale when gunmen linked to al Qaeda opened fire. Bentley was unharmed, but Hill suffered a leg wound, and a police officer guarding the President was also wounded. Police killed two of the four gunmen in the ensuing shootout, while a third gunman was fatally shot by the sexton’s son when he tried to break into his home. The fourth was arrested, tried, and eventually convicted. The attempt triggered the 2001 Glendale Riots. With the anti-Islamic violence and skirmishes between the country’s private militias threatening the country’s stability, Bentley called an emergency meeting with former Defence Minister Alistair Thorne and militia leaders. Bentley and Thorne convinced the militia leaders to agree to a cease-fire during peace negotiations. As part of the peace agreement, all but the worst offenses (such as murder and arson) would not be prosecuted, and the safety of Glendale’s Muslim population would be assured. Islamic leaders in the Drake Islands helped the process by unconditionally condemning terrorist activity in their religion’s name. Despite the peace, Bentley has acknowledged that the healing process will continue long after he leaves office. Despite his support of U.S. anti-terrorism efforts, Bentley became a harsh critic of U.S. foreign policy following the invasion of Iraq in 2003. He addressed subsequent anti-war rallies in Glendale and Towsonsburg. His criticisms centered on what he regarded as flawed intelligence, American imperialism, and a foreign policy that encouraged further terrorism. However, Bentley continued to maintain cordial relations with the U.S., pointing out that friends can have strong disagreements without affecting their friendship. In 2004, with a growing economy and high approval ratings, Bentley announced re-election plans. His main competitor was Donald Crawford, a wealthy meat and produce distributor who ran for the United Conservative Party. Despite their political rivalry, the two men were close and actually served together in their church; as a result, their exchanges in the Presidential debates were remarkable for their lack of rancor. Despite what Bentley called “one of the toughest political campaigns I’ve ever faced”, he won his second term in a landslide. Second Term of Presidency, 2005-2010 During Bentley’s second term in office, the economy experienced a slight decline in growth; however, the slowdown was brief and did little damage to the economy. Turmoil in Eastern Europe brought new challenges to Bentley. In April, the government recognized Kosovo as an independent nation, prompting angry protests from Russia and Serbia. When Russian forces entered Georgia later that year, Bentley was one of the harshest critics of the action. Bentley’s final year in office has been marked by the nation’s economic challenges. The economy has felt the effects of the global economic crisis. With companies laying off workers, unemployment insurance claims began to increase. The nation’s insurance companies tried to borrow money from the banks to meet the demand, but found themselves dealing with reluctant lenders. Bentley maintained a laissez-faire approach, letting the banks and insurance companies resolve the matter on their own. With his second term coming to an end, Bentley has spent considerable time campaigning for Libertarian Republican Party candidates for the 2009 elections, particularly for his successor, Linda Gladstone. Return To North Atlantic Properties After leaving the Presidency, Bentley returned to his former position as CEO of North Atlantic Properties. He kept Van Doren in the company, naming him Executive Vice-President and Deputy CEO. Bentley's main focuses will be on the Samuels Island project and finding new international opportunities. Personal Life In his early adult life, Bentley gained the reputation of being a ladies’ man, with several real and alleged relationships. He has admitted to having sexual relations with Drakian singers Jessica Childress and Susan Kilgore, as well as with actresses Sandy Collins, Debbie Martin, and Glenda Worth. International celebrities rumored to have been romantically linked to Bentley include Joan Collins, Stevie Nicks, and Diana, Princess of Wales. In 1997, he met Christine Lind, a beautiful and ambitious young attorney. Bentley called her “everything I had sought in a woman – beauty, intelligence, culture, and a good heart”. The two married the following year in an elaborate ceremony at Capitol Christian Church (where Bentley is a member). The couple are childless. Bentley’s hobbies include genealogy, cooking, and listening to music. Bentley is a voracious reader; his personal library takes up two floors of his home. He is also an avid baseball, rugby, and ice hockey fan, his favorite teams being the Glendale Navigators of the NARF and the Glendale Admirals of the DIBA. Bentley’s charitable works has focused mainly on education and the arts. He is a key contributor to scholarship funds to help underprivileged children attend the country’s schools, and has been active in promoting art and music education. He has also been a generous patron of the arts, helping to fund the Glendale Philharmonic Orchestra, the Glendale Shakespeare Company, and the Glendale Art League. Category: Drake Islands Category: Individuals